Horcrux Chain Reaction
by Luiz4200
Summary: AU Starts at the point Harry defeated the diary Horcrux. Voldemort thought making more than one Horcrux would make it harder for him to die. Not in this fic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any character from the series.**

**Horcrux Chain Reaction**

When Harry Potter stabbed Tom Riddle's diary with that Basilisk fang, he thought he was just destroying a piece of Voldemort's memory and saving Ginny Weasley but he also started a chain reaction that made sure Voldemort would never be back. Harry didn't know, but Voldemort had split his soul in several parts, the diary containing one of them, to keep his soul's main portion from dying. Horcruxes, as they are called, could keep their creator from dying as long as they remain intact. Nobody before Voldemort was known to have made more than one, so Voldemort couldn't have a full knowledge of all pros and cons of making more and thought making more than one would mean that, as long as one of them remained intact, he'd remain immortal. Harry Potter now put the theory into test. The first thing he felt after hearing memory-Riddle scream in agony was a similar scream from his scar, which was bleeding a similar substance to the one bled by the diary.

**Room of Requirement**

A diadem lost among several pieces of junk yelled so loudly it brought the attention of Charms Master Filius Flitwick, who was walking in front of the room's secret entrance.

**Gringotts Bank**

The goblin in charge of the Lestrange Vault has been called to check upon the source of a mystery noise coming from that vault. The goblin was hoping it was the agony scream of a thief who tried to rob the vault.

**Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place**

Salazar Slytherin's locket suddenly blew up from the inside. Kreacher was so happy for this his screams of 'Kreacher is a happy elf' prevented him from hearing Walburga Black's portrait ordering him to be quiet

**The Gaunt Shack**

Unbeknownst to anyone since nobody goes anywhere near the shack ever since Tom Marvolo Riddle hid a ring there, said ring somehow got itself destroyed.

**An Albanian Forest**

As the snake Voldemort was currently residing in died, he realized he no longer had his Horcruxes to keep him alive. Much to his horror, he found himself dead.

With Voldemort dead, all branded Death Eaters felt their Dark Marks vanishing for good unlike the slight fading they felt when Voldemort's Killing Curse rebounded from Harry back to him. Some of them, like Lucius Malfoy, who were at the privacy of their homes, felt deeply relieved he wouldn't get back to punish them for denying being Death Eaters. Fortunately, not all Death Eaters were so lucky. Scabbers, for example, felt his mark vanishing so strongly he was forced back into his human form in front of witnesses. Severus Snape, on the other hand, felt a relief like he never felt other than when he became friends with Lily Evans.

A few days later, Severus Snape entered the Headmaster's office to meet Headmaster Dumbledore but instead met Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. "Where is Professor Dumbledore?" Snape asked.

"He had to oversee Sirius Black's trial." McGonagall explained. "It seemed Pettigrew not only had forged his own death but also committed all other crimes Sirius Black was convicted for."

"Anyway, I'd like to present my resignation." Snape said, shocking the Deputy Headmistress. "With Voldemort gone for good, I'm no longer needed as a spy. While I enjoy teaching the few good potion makers among those dunderheads, I'd rather be a healer with free time to invent new potions and St. Mungo's offered me the chance. I've previously spoken to Headmaster Dumbledore about this and now I'm making it official. I'll keep teaching until the end of the year so you'll have time to look for another potions master."

With Sirius Black acquitted, he took Harry away from the Dursleys and resisted the urge to hex them. Sirius also made a point to have Harry meet Remus Lupin, whom Sirius encouraged to become the new Defense teacher, with Sirius covering for him while Lupin's 'furry little problem' kept him from teaching. Six months later, Severus Snape earned his own Chocolate Frog card for inventing an improved pain relief potion that allowed Frank and Alice Longbottom to recover from their prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. With Frank recovered, his son Neville finally got a wand of his own while Frank scolded his mother Augusta Longbottom for forcing Neville to use a wand that didn't choose him. Another six months later, Severus Snape invented a cure for lycanthropy. Sirius was so happy for Lupin he no longer hated Snape and even apologized for putting his life in risk all those years ago.

**THE END**

**Please review. Maybe I'll post more chapters detailing certain points. For those who didn't understand, this is an AU where, if somebody makes more than one Horcrux and one is destroyed, the other(s) is/are also destroyed. Next chapter, if I post any, will be about Voldemort's afterlife.**


End file.
